JoJo's bizarre Adventure: Ending the Line
by UncreativeWriter47
Summary: Jin Morioshi leads a peaceful without drama. One day, however, he is targeted for an assassination for unknown reasons. He searches throught the city he lives in and his hometown in search for the route of the problem.
1. Break Free

This story is a work of fiction. Nothing in this story connects to real life (Except for stand names, which are based off of songs and bands.)

My name's Jin Morioshi, I've heard of stands before, they're like some ghost thing that only other stands can beat and only other users can see. I inherited one from one of my parents. Mine's called 'Break Free' I have no idea what it's capable of, but it's tied to me. My thoughts were disrupted when the news turned flashed on, interrupting the normal broadcast.

"Breaking News: The 'Green Dolphin Street' prison has been attacked. Every prisoner has been found dead, and the guards show no physical damage, but are also dead. We're not sure what has happened there, but professional investigators are looking into this." The news reporter exclaimed.

And then, someone broke into my house. At least that's what I think, I heard a smashing noise near my house's entrance. I got up, and was ready for whoever was there.

I got up, and rushed to the door, and just as I thought, someone had destroyed my door.

"Hello, Jin." A voice said from above.

"Do I know you? Or is this our first time meeting?" I ask, staring at the broken door.

"I'm going to kill you right now. Thanks to my stand, Imagine Dragons, I can blend into any surface and stick to any surface." He explains.

I roll forward instinctively, hearing a thump behind me, I knew I just avoided their attack.

"Good job. I guess I should tell you my name then. I am Jean Dion. That's all I will tell you before my stand kills you. You see, it doesn't only have the ability to make me blend into environments, it can also shoot out fire." He said.

Then he summoned his stand, it looked like some firefighter, with two dragon heads on his hands and a big mouth in the middle. It tilted it's two dragon hands towards me, and fire blasted out towards me. Doing what I thought would be smart, I ran out into the streets, and jumped the fence into my backyard and hid. I could hear him coming out now into the yard.I could hear his feet trudging along the ground, I could also hear the flames of Imagine Dragons coming closer too me, so I used my own stand 'Break Free' to make a hole in my houses wall and climbed through. Once I was on the other side, I kept it open large enough so I could see through it. He passed the hole, and I reopened the hole and jumped through, attempting a sneak attack.

"BREAK FREE!!!" I yelled, summoning my stand.

My stand gave Jean the pummeling he deserved, y'know, the good ol' 'Ora ora'. I stopped after maybe a good 30 seconds of punching. I thought that would be enough, but apparently it wasn't. He got back up fairly swiftly and ran around to the the back if my house. I gave chase, following him around. By the time I had gotten there however, he was gone. Not a trace of him left.

"Damn that stupid stand and it's ability to make him blend in. I'll show him who's boss..." I thought to myself.

"Hey! Kid! Up here! You can't get me now! So I'll retreat and come back later for my revenge, just you wait!" Jean yelled, standing on my precious roof.

"Get down here you punk! I ain't done dealing with you yet!" I yelled, but, by that point he had already retreated back to wherever he came from. Why he was after me confused me the most. How did he know I was a stand user. Oh well, those were questions for another time, I suppose.

I sighed, staring at the roof of my house, knowing that someone just stood on my dirty rooftop. I walked through the broken doorway and slump back onto my sofa, flicking on the TV once more, completely forgetting about the assassin who just tried doing his job and assassinating me. I guess I forget about things quickly, then I stare through the peep hole I had made with Break Free, and see the burnt shrubs of my once lush garden.

"That bitch is gonna pay, I'm gonna get enough money outta him so he can pay for my door repairs..." I say to myself, knowing that I'll get that guy to pay for what he did to my house, "I just gotta remember that he can turn camo and blend in and stick to anything."

I left the house, and began my search for the assassin in the marketplace. If I found him here, it would be dangerous seeing all the civilians living out their lives. Although I couldn't find him, I did find proof of him being there, there were scorch marks all over one of the stalls, it looks like it should've been completely burnt down, but it was fine.

"You like my handy work? I'm pretty crafty." Said a voice from behind.

I swung around and asked, "Who are you?"

"Name's Mina Higashikata, nice to meet you," She said, "Craftiness runs in the family, even if it is by unconventional means."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask.

"I just told you my name, hurry up and tell me yours, or things are gonna get messy in the alleyway..." She said, glaring at me.

"I'm Jin Morioshi, I don't think you need to take things too far..." I say, worrying that I might have a detour in my plan.

"Little too late for introductions now, Jin, I've lost my patience, so I think I'm gonna beat the crap out of you, for stress relief, y'know?"

I'm pulled into the alleyway against my will, and then thrown to the back of the alleyway.

"Now, this may seem strange, but I'ma hit you with some invisible punches now, runs in my family," She says.

Then it appears, another stand. It was a humanoid looking stand with blue armor and lots of hearts on it. I straighten myself up, before calling my own stand, Break Free, and create a hole in the side of a building nearby and dive through and seal the gap. Even with my best efforts, the enemy stand smashes through the wall, and dragging me back into the alleyway.

"So, you've got one of them stand things as well? Mine's called Crazy Diamond, a stand I inherited from my ancestors. It has the ability to fix things, even people, if they're not dead anyways," She tells me, "What's yours called Tell me, and I might let you go free."

"Mine's called Break Free, and, if you'd excuse me, I have someone to find right now," I say, making my way out of the alleyway only to be blocked again.

"Who? Do they by chance have flamethrowers strapped to their arms?" She asks

"Yeah, something like that. I need to go before he finds me though, I'm a target," I inform her

"Are you talking about me?" A voice comes from behind, judging by that line, it's probably Jean.

"Goddammit! It's him!" I say, rushing out of the alleyway, I know I said I wanted to make the bastard pay for my door and all, but now that I see him again, I just want to run away. But I don't. Instead, I decide to fight back.

"Hey, can I join in Jin? I wanna get my payback after this guy destroyed a stall," Mina said, coming to my side.

Jean finally revealed himself, and jumped off of the wall he was on. He summoned his stand 'Imagine Dragons'. Mina brought out Crazy Diamond and rushed him head on, while I went into a neighboring building in order to get a sneak attack on him, I could hear the two of them fighting, so I create another hole and leap through coming at him from the side. He's knocked off balance and into the wall, by this point he had been surrounded by the two of us. The middle mouth of his stand opened and he disappeared again, we covered each others back, waiting for him to make his next move, that's when it happened, like a fly dropping from the air in death, Jean fell from his perch, cold and lifeless. Someone else seems to have killed him from the inside. He couldn't move and was frozen in place.

"That's nine now. Nine foolish users who think they can win my fights themselves. It was a mistake to hire this fool," A man said, coming out of the building that I had kept making holes in. Actually, not so much coming out of, but more of phasing through.

"I'll kill you two right now, so I don't have to waste time hiring more of assassins," He said.

He was a robed figure, masked.

"Who are you? What did you just do to him?" I asked, looking at the paralyzed body.

"I don't need to tell you my name. You'll be dead by then. I can kill anyone with my stand, Locked Away."

 **Stand Stats:**

 **Stand Name: Break Free**

 **Stand Master: Jin Morioshi**

 **Namesake: Break Free (Song by Ariana Grande)**

 **Stats:**

 **Destructive Power: B**

 **Speed: D**

 **Range: E**

 **Precision: A**

 **Development Potential: C**

 **Durability: B**

 **Abilities: Break Free has the ability to open holes in any surface until it reaches another open area. The hole can only be 20 meters long/deep and will disappear after 2 minutes.**

I got up, and rushed to the door, and just as I thought, someone had destroyed my door.

"Hello, Jin." A voice said from above.

"Do I know you? Or is this our first time meeting?" I ask, staring at the broken door.

"I'm going to kill you right now. Thanks to my stand, Imagine Dragons, I can blend into any surface and stick to any surface." He explains.

I roll forward instinctively, hearing a thump behind me, I knew I just avoided their attack.

"Good job. I guess I should tell you my name then. I am Jean Dion. That's all I will tell you before my stand kills you. You see, it doesn't only have the ability to make me blend into environments, it can also shoot out fire." He said.

Then he summoned his stand, it looked like some firefighter, with two dragon heads on his hands and a big mouth in the middle. It tilted it's two dragon hands towards me, and fire blasted out towards me. Doing what I thought would be smart, I ran out into the streets, and jumped the fence into my backyard and hid. I could hear him coming out now into the yard.I could hear his feet trudging along the ground, I could also hear the flames of Imagine Dragons coming closer too me, so I used my own stand 'Break Free' to make a hole in my houses wall and climbed through. Once I was on the other side, I kept it open large enough so I could see through it. He passed the hole, and I reopened the hole and jumped through, attempting a sneak attack.

"BREAK FREE!!!" I yelled, summoning my stand.

My stand gave Jean the pummeling he deserved, y'know, the good ol' 'Ora ora'. I stopped after maybe a good 30 seconds of punching. I thought that would be enough, but apparently it wasn't. He got back up fairly swiftly and ran around to the the back if my house. I gave chase, following him around. By the time I had gotten there however, he was gone. Not a trace of him left.

"Damn that stupid stand and it's ability to make him blend in. I'll show him who's boss..." I thought to myself.

"Hey! Kid! Up here! You can't get me now! So I'll retreat and come back later for my revenge, just you wait!" Jean yelled, standing on my precious roof.

"Get down here you punk! I ain't done dealing with you yet!" I yelled, but, by that point he had already retreated back to wherever he came from. Why he was after me confused me the most. How did he know I was a stand user. Oh well, those were questions for another time, I suppose.

 **Stand Stats:**

 **Stand Name: Imagine Dragons**

 **Stand Master: Jean Dion**

 **Namesake: Imagine Dragons (Rock Band)**

 **Stats:**

 **Destructive Power: A**

 **Speed: E**

 **Range: E (Flamethrowers are C)**

 **Precision: B**

 **Development Potential: D**

 **Durability: D**

 **Abilities: Able to shoot flames from the two heads on it's hands. It is also able to dispense fog from the mouth on it's chest in order to camouflage it's user.**


	2. Garden Variety Assassins

Then his stand appeared, a robed figure. It had no head, and it didn't seem like it had a lower body, or arms and even legs! Then a fog poured out of the robes of his stand, covering the area. By the time it evaporated (a few seconds), he had disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" I asked, scanning the area.

"He's gone? Did he leave while the fog was still around?" Mina asked.

"Do you remember Imagine Dragons? It's power is my power," They said, appearing behind us.

We backed away, as it's stand reached out for me, it missed.

"But you're stand isn't Imagine Dragons, you shouldn't be able to blend in with the surroundings!" I say, not moving my eyes off of his stand.

"My stand has the power to steal the souls of others. If that person is a stand user, then my stand gains access to their abilities too. That is the basic ability of Locked Away," He explains. Just like that, I realize just how bad getting caught by his stand would be.

It's also quite obvious that he won't let us leave this alleyway, so I'm going to need to think about an escape plan and get away from this guy.

He begins to move forward again, Mina rushes at him and launches a punch, aiming at his palm and it lands, but, doesn't hurt either the stand or the user. Instead, the stand catches the fist, and that starts something else to happen, long grey lines started spreading up Crazy Diamond's arm, as well as Mina's. Once it began nearing the end of her arm.

"This is another ability of Locked Away. An ability that I use to keep my prey from moving. It may hurt a lot, but once you don't have a soul, it won't hurt," He says.

And then, the veins popped, and blood was spraying around everywhere, the sun began shining into the alleyway, and thenheleft. The robed guy. He just left as soon as the sun shined into the alleyway. It was relieving to know that we had survived, but I'm not sure how long Mina could survive with the amount of blood loss and all. I called an ambulance, and she was gone. Hopefully safe.

I fled from the alleyway, just in case that guy came back. The last thing I need is for that guy to come back. I got back to my house, wishing that Mina was here, she could've fixed my door. I sat down on my sofa, and flicked on the TV, like I always do. That's when I notice something strange. Something was in my pocket, so I pulled it out. A note telling me to go to a nearby park? Oh, right. I almost forgot there was a park near me, thanks to my anti-socialism powers. I get up regretfully, I'm obviously walking into a trap, but I've got nothing better to do by this point and apparently I'm a wanted target. I walk out of my house and head to the park that was mentioned. As soon as I get there, I tense up and become cautious. I know that an assassin that can't blend into the area is waiting for me somewhere around here. I reach the center of the park and sit down on the fountain. That's when I realize another thing, no one is here. It's oddly quite.

"Looks like you walked right into my trap, Jin," Said a voice

"Who's there? Where are you?" I ask, getting up, and looking around.

Then he finally shows himself, "I'm right here! And you're right on top of my stand, Savage Garden!"

According to this guy, I'm standing on his stand. This pavement around a fountain is a stand.

"If you're confused about what I mean, the grass in this park is my stand, but I got a buddy 'round here who can fix my problems," He says, walking towards me.

As he walks towards me, the blades of grass turn into literal blades. They look much pointier now.

"Hey, is that the kid we're killin'?" Said a voice from behind me.

I swing around to see who's talking, and it's a girl. She looks much more dangerous than this other guy. Her stand showed itself, it was really blocky, but it's hands reminded me of some kind of pencil. She walked around to the side of the other guy, it was 2 against 1, and the odds were in their favour.

The girl walked to the back of the garden, towards the way I came, and got her stand back out and it started drawing something onto the pavement. It was box with spiked edges, then her stand punched the inside of the square. Everything inside the square turned into grass.

"This is the ability of my stand, Material Girl. She can change materials into different materials. I could turn stone to grass or even water," She explained.

"And my stand, Savage Garden fuses into grass and dirt, and gives me the ability to manipulate it. I can make it harder, softer, longer, shorter and so on," The other said.

"Hey, if it wouldn't trouble you in the slightest, can I get some names?" I ask.

"I'm Makazo Nikumo, and she's Jenny Picarono. Our name's don't matter though, seeming as you're gonna die now," Makazo says, moving backwards towards the patch of grass Material Girl just made, "Now, you see the true power of Savage Garden!"

 **Stand Stats:**

 **Stand Name: Savage Garden**

 **Stand Master: Makazo Nikumo**

 **Namesake: Savage Garden (Pop Duo [band])**

 **Stats:**

 **Destructive Power: C**

 **Speed: A**

 **Range: However big the grassy area it possesses is**

 **Precision: E**

 **D. Potential: E**

 **Durability: A**

 **Ability: Grass Possession: This stand is able to possess grass and manipulate it in any way (Sharpness, length, etc.)**

After he said that, the grass around the park began going crazy, and then, several pillars are created from the surrounding grass area. I began backing away, and Jenny was already rushing me with her pencil handed stand. As she moves towards me, I can see one of those grass-blade-pillars begin flying towards me. Then I have an idea to pass both of them without getting hurt, I can also escape. The pillar is about to slam into me so I use my stand Break Free to put a hole through it, and jump through just in time. I crawl out before the pillar has time to move back to it's original place. I hit the floor hard, but still scrape myself back up. I rush towards the parks entrance, Savage Garden tries to block me off, but I just create a hole through it and leap through before Savage Garden can fill it back up. I had escaped from the two of them, but for how long? I can't be safe if there's any grass nearby. Not to mention Material Girl's ability. I'm going to need to go into hiding, or I'll be found again.

I rushed to the hospital so I could tell Mina about the new assassins on the block. I reached the hospital entrance, and realized that if they were already here, I would be in a lot of trouble, because the entrance to the hospital is a single path leading to the entrance, and that path is surrounded by grass. I rush down the path and nothing happens, I feel kinda stupid and then I remember that a thing called 'being cautious' exists. I ran in, and asked the receptionist about Mina's room number.

"Oh, her? She's about to be discharged. Would you mind waiting over there for a moment," They said.

I went to sit down and though, "It's awfully convenient that she's being discharged. Oh well."

I waited for quite a while, but she eventually came out. I was relieved to see she could still move her vein bursted arm. I rushed up to her.

"Oh, look who it is, Jin," She came up to me and patted me on the head for no reason, "Why are you here?"

"I needed to warn you about two more enemy stands. One can manipulate grass and the other can change materials," I explain.

"Change materials?" She asks.

"Like, it can change stone into something like grass or... Something like that," I continue my explanation.

"So, they're pretty much the perfect duo? One can make grass and the other can use that grass. This should be fun," She says, heading for the door.

I rush up to her and say, "You should stay back, what if they cut open the damaged arm?"

"Don't worry about me. We can take them on as a 2v2," She says.

We walk outside of the hospital, it doesn't seem like they've reached here yet. There's nowhere to hide around here, and Material Girl hasn't turned the path into grass yet. We rush forward away from the grass before we get amBUSHed (Get it, gardens have bushes in them? Eh? I'll go now.) by the enemies. We make it out and get a good distance away from grass. I don't know where we were running to, but we had accidentally run into a neighborhood, and the last thing we need is to be attacked from one of the front lawns. Then the lawns all around us rose upwards, turning into large walls on either side of us.

"Looks we got a catch Jenny," Makzo said, walking out from behind one of his grass walls.

"It's about time. I was starting to get bored," Jenny walked out from a different wall.

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight," Mina said, we pressed up against each other, back to back.

We were completely surrounded. Two living walls and one stand user. Of course, one of them was controlling the walls, but they could still probably defend themselves. Then the lawns began closing in on us.

"We need to get out of here before we're squished between the lawns!" Mina yells.

We rush towards Makazo, as he's the one who's using hist stand to slowly move the lawn.

"Even though I'm moving the large lawns inwards, I can still move certain parts of my wall, the smaller the part, the quicker it moves so I can still defend myself," Makazo explains

And then several spikes fly off of the lawn walls and, although most of them missed, one went straight through my left hand.

"Shit! That hurts a lot!" I move my hand off of the spike.

"While you three were talking about lawns, my stand Material Girl, has managed to draw up a nice box in between each wall," Our attention was turned to Jenny's Material Girl, who had just finished drawing her box. Then, the floor underneath me and Mina transformed into water.

"Shit! I can't swim with my arm in this condition!" I heard Mina say in between gurgles.

"Hold on, line with me, make sure we're aligned!" I say, swimming towards Mina.

I had only just managed to get next to Mina before Material girl changed the water into it's original state. We were trapped in the ground and the only thing we could was watch as the walls slowly slid towards us. Then, they crushed together.

"Looks like the jobs done here. Let the bodies float up so the police can find them. We can go claim the bounty now," Makazo said, walking towards his walls.

"They should've floated to the top now, you can call back the walls so I can change the footpath back to normal."

The lawns return to normal, and the two bodies of Jin and Mina are facing upwards. Eyes closed. No breathing.

"I'll go make sure they're both dead," Makazo walks up to the two bodies and peers down at them.

"BREAK FREE!"I yell, finally stop playing dead.

Makazo is caught in my stands flurry of punches. That idiot did the wrong thing.

"Dammit! They were pretending to be dead! You idiot Makazo!" I Jenny yells at Makazo, but he's already been defeated by Break Free. We get up and out of the pavement and rush towards Jenny, narrowly avoiding getting caught in the water created by Material Girl. We both punch the crap out of Jenny a combination of 'dorara' and 'ora ora'. She was still alive after the pummeling, but she was severely injured.

"H-How did you not get killed by the two walls?" She asked, on the verge of death.

"I just created a horizontal hole in the grass walls, so that it would seem as if we had died, so when you made the footpath back into water, you were letting us free. It was your own mistake," I explain.

She then dies, most likely from the amount of blood she's losing. I rummage through her pockets, and found a card. It specifically states a point to meet up at once the deed was done. It says the exact location, I recognised the area, it was an abandoned plaza located near the outskirts of town, it's a popular tourist attraction. They needed to meet at night, so they could presumably make it so no one would be their. I pocketed the item and, we began our journey across the large city we live in. We'd no doubt be caught in several battles, but we had to make it, so we could put an end to the assassinations, and save myself and my bloodlines future. I return to my house for the time being, I live in a large city, so I'm gonna need to bring some provisions with me.

"Hey Mina, can you fix my door for me? That flamethrowing bastard destroyed it," I explain, walking into my room and grabbing a suitcase. I pack my things, and walk up to my now fixed door. It was time for our big journey through an equally big city.

 **Stand Stats:**

 **Stand Name: Material Girl**

 **Stand Master: Jenny Picarono**

 **Namesake: Material Girl (Song by Madonna)**

 **Stats:**

 **Destructive Power: D**

 **Speed: B**

 **Range: D (Can move 20 meters away from materials it's changed before they return to a normal state)**

 **Precision: A**

 **D. Potential: E**

 **Durability: A**

 **Ability: Can change materials into different materials or states (Can change stone, example, into grass, a gas, or even a liquid such as salt water. If something is turned into a gas, when it returns to it's solid state, the gas will fly back to it's origin) This ability cannot transform liquids into gas or solids, and cannot change gas into a liquid or solid.**


	3. Lucia Shinjitsu and Sure Shot

We began our great adventure, we'll probably go up against several stand users on our way to the plaza, but we should be able to make it. It was starting to turn to night time, but we had to press onward. We were passing through a residential area, which had too much grass to make me feel safe. Then, we overheard a conversation.

"If you fail, they'll probably kill you. Your ability is also too dangerous to use in this area, and could harm the boss directly," Someone said. They were in one of the gardens, hiding.

"Just let me do it. I'll take them down at daytime, if they're here, you can handle them," Said a different voice.

I began to move closer to the voices as quietly as possible, but I stopped as soon as I heard, "They've arrived."

Just like that, a large shadowy thing shot up from the ground, a stand most likely. It had no visible weapons, and I could see through it, so it probably can't be hit.

"So, you've tried eavesdropping on my conversation? For that, only a fate worse than death awaits you," It says.

"And you are..." I ask. I always ask my enemies their names before I beat the shit out of their user, who is most likely behind the fence, which is just behind this stand.

"I am called 'The Shade'. I am my boss' surrogate. I hire the assassins, and fight in my boss' place most of the time," It explains, "I live in shadows and darkness. The darker the area is and the larger the darkness is, the stronger I am."

I back away from the fence, from what it had just told me, if I'm going to be able to beat it, I just need to wait until morning. So, until then, I'll just need to stall for time and escape it. I start running away, and it sinks into the darkness, and then begins to swim after me. It's much faster than I thought it would be and Break Free isn't useful in situations like these. I'm distracted when I see a torch light up from behind the fence, then another stand appears, and it begins to absorb the light being emitted by the flashlight.

The other voice from behind the fence spoke up next, "This is my stand, Prism.it is able to absorb light and store it within it's body. While it has light touching it, my stand and I are invincible! It can fire out the light it's absorbed through it's two hands, which will turn the light into a colorful rainbow, that can kill in seconds."

The Shade ducked back into the shadows it came from, and prism was beginning to lift up it's shining hand. Then the rainbow shot out from it's hand, evaporating any trace of the shade that once remained, it opened a hole in the ground with Break Free, and Mina and I jumped into the hole narrowly avoiding the attack. How we're going to get close to Prism, considering it can fire off concentrated blasts of light.

We had narrowly avoided getting melted or burnt to death, which was lucky, but we had forgotten about 'it' in our rush.

"Huh!? Something's grabbed my leg!" I heard Mina's scream, but it was already too late.

"She's become a shadow now, there's no way to save her unless I hand her back! I'm sure the boss will be pleased with my find, he can probably use Crazy Diamonds fixing ability..." It said, dragging Mina into the darkness of my pit.

I clawed my way out, and they were both gone, I could see two moving shadows darting away, and The Shade closely following. The Sun was only now coming up, I didn't have any time to waste. If I can kill this Shade thing, than I can probably get Mina back. I rushed after the two shadows, I needed to catch up to them, before it was too late. Then I remembered that with the sun rising, Prism would be invincible and The Shade would be weakened. I could take out one but not the other. I jumped the fence, rushed through the garden, and jumped another fence. I was leaving the residential area, and moving further away from my goal. I don't know what compelled me to rescue Mina, I could just let them have her, but I don't think I'd be able to live with that kind of heavy guilt. One of them's dying, or I'm getting Mina back.

I ran after the two of them, even though I didn't have to. We arrived at a street covered in market stalls.

"Why do you keep following us? Do you want to die?" One of them asked.

The Shade appeared next to a purples haired guy, I assume he was the surrogate guy. The other guy had white hair. They were standing quite a way away from me. Mina was nowhere to be seen.

"I just want the girl you just took, I'll walk away once you hand her over," I say staring at the two of them.

 **Meanwhile...**

I had just arrived in this city. I was here to look into some shady business going on. Two bodies were found a few days ago in the middle of a residential area, as well as two shapes in the ground resembling human bodies. My name is Luica Shinjitsu, I'm a detective that looks into 'supernatural' occurrences, such as these human shaped holes. The only reason I do this is because of a power that I was given on birth. A thing called a 'stand'. My stand, 'Sure Shot' has the power to show me the future or the past of whatever I take a picture of, as well as the time and information of what happened and when. I can even change the time period of the picture. I walked to the area that the two shapes were found. just like the reports say, two shapes were in the ground. I take a picture with Sure Shot and see what happened. Two people were here. One boy one girl, in these shapes. A layer of grass was on top of them, I'm not sure how grass was on top of them while they were in the middle of the road. I walked to the two lawns next to the body shapes. One lawn had a small bloodstain on it. I moved my hand down onto the grass and it bent normally. I took a picture of the grass and moved it back in time. According to the picture the lawn used to be a wall and the grass bladed. This must've been the work of a stand. I looked at the first photo I took and moved it further back.

"What? How it this possible?" I looked at the image in front of me, after moving the time further back, it turns out that the ground was turned into water somehow.

I looked at the description on the photo, 'Material Girl turned the ground back into water, and Jin and Mina played dead and floated to the top, waiting for the grass to be removed from above them so they can finish the two assassins off.'

So it was an assassination? I'm going to need to find these two and interrogate them. If what my photo says is true, then someone's hunting these two down. I got up and looked into the future, what happened after the attack. Looks like he returned to his home, so I went there next. I took a picture of the area in front of his house and followed the path they took. I arrived at the final destination of where Jin was, and it looked like he had just finished something, he looked hurt. He was on the ground, shaking someone. I walked towards the two of them.

 **Stand Stats:**

 **Stand Name: Sure Shot**

 **Stand Master: Lucia Shinjitsu**

 **Namesake: Sure Shot (Song by Beastie Boys)**

 **Stats:**

 **Destructive Power: E**

 **Speed: C**

 **Range: Whatever is in the photo it took**

 **Precision: A**

 **D. Potential: None**

 **Durability: E**

 **Ability: The All-Seeing Photo: When this stand takes a photo, the user can see what will happen to people or things or see what happened earlier in the area the photo was taken in. This stand requires a minute or so to refill it's film storage, this is done after five photos have been taken.**

 **Extra Info: This stand is not humanoid, but is a camera attached to a camera strap. Because of this, it can be broken, which means it has to be repaired. It also means it has no offensive capabilities (Unless it's smashed into someone, but that would most likely break it)**

 **Jin's POV**

I had just finished my confrontation against the two assassins, but they got away before I could get information out of them. I was shaking Mina like crazy, she seemed unconscious, and I stopped before I got to crazy.

"Hey, you! I'm here to ask questions, and I want answers," It was some random person. They had short black hair, they didn't look like someone who would stand out anyways.

I got Break Free to start punching them, I couldn't be bothered with some random person. The assault ended. I felt kinda bad for beating some civilian senseless, but whatever. I looked back t Mina, and then I saw the person standing up, completely fine.

"I'm Lucia Shinjitsu. I'm here on official business. I want to ask you about this," She said, pulling out a photo.

When I saw what was on the picture, I was quite surprised. It was Mina and I underwater during our battle against Savage Garden and Material Girl.

"Where did you get this? How did you get this? You weren't even there!" I ask, staring at the photographer.

"I'm the one asking questions here, not you," Lucia said, rolling her eyes, staring daggers at us, "I only want to know what happened there. Tell me everything."


	4. Private Investigation

"Hurry up and give me the questions then. We don't have all day," I sigh.

"Okay. First question did you kill those two people? If so, why?"

"I did kill those two people in an act of self defense. They were assassins, it was me or them."

"Second question. What were there stand abilities, if they had any."

"One of them was 'Material Girl' who could change things into different things and the other was 'Savage Garden' who could possess grass."

"Final question. Why are they coming after you?"

"I wish I knew that myself. I've been roped into something I don't even know about."

She writes down my responses onto a notepad.

"I'm coming with you, even though I'll probably die trying to find out what's happening, I can at least help you out a small bit."

Damn, something tells me she's gonna die in the near future.

 **Lucia's POV**

I had decided to join up with this kid, I wanted to get to the bottom of this mystery, maybe even more than he did. We got some rooms at a nearby hotel for a couple of days, while we figure out what we're gonna do. I had a room by myself, and Mina and Jin shared a room. Two beds per room, a desk, a fridge, a TV, a bathroom. All the bare essentials. I walked out of the room and got to the lobby. They had several magazines and newspapers in the lobby, I had gotten the most recent newspaper I could find. I couldn't help but feel like I was being watched by everyone. Probably just me being paranoid. I returned to my room, and put the current form of Sure Shot onto the desk and read the newspaper. I skimmed through the articles, scanning each headline, looking for something that could lead me in the right direction. Bingo! Several cases of paralyzed politicians and business men, recorded in the same alleyway every night. According to Jin's experience with 'Locked Away', if it steals someone's soul, then they become lifeless and paralyzed. The alleyway was nearby, so I had to do some private investigating. If the reports are accurate, then I should be able to get some information without being spotted, anyways. Night rolled around. Making sure Jin and Mina weren't following me, I picked up my camera and left for the alleyway. This was a risky move, if I messed up I probably wouldn't be coming back to the hotel alive or in one piece, anyways. I took a precautionary measure because of that thought. I slipped my hotel roomkey halfway through Jin's room. If I didn't come back, they'd probably investigate my room. I left a note there, explaining what I'm about to do. I hope I'll be needing to receive my room key after tonight. I walk into the alleyway, it was dark and no one seemed to be there. It was a straight alleyway. I could see the other side from the entrance, as well as another path leading into one of the buildings next the alleyway. So far nothing. I walk to the end of the alleyway slowly, with the torch I brought lighting the ground in front of me. I feel a sudden chill, I turn around quickly. Nothing. I look back at the end of the alleyway. A double door opened wide so I could reach the other side and leave this creepy alleyway, perhaps I could find something on that side? I walk through the double door at the end of the alleyway. Then I realize something, "A double door suddenly appearing in an alleyway?".

Then I realize something else, a sharp pain on my foot, and then another thing, I'm back at the entrance of the alleyway, I'm no longer at the end, in front of the exit, in front of the double doors. I look behind me, the double doors were on that end too! Double doors were now on the entrance and the exit, I rush to the entrance to the neighboring building, when I turned to go towards there, I get blocked off by nothing! Something was stopping me from going that way!

"What the hell's happening!?" I yell, running towards the exit again. I could feel my shoe starting to fill with blood. I run through the double doors again, they opened in front of me, as if air was pushing them open. I ran through them, and ended up at the entrance again, I could feel blood pouring into my other shoe now, the same sharp pain. I look behind me this time. Above the door, was a strange creature. Some kind of blue thing [It looks like Underworld in a way, but slightly different, so just picture it as Underworld (Versace's stand from part 6, just in case you haven't read the manga)] it was wielding a shiny knife, I could see through the knife's blade. Was this the thing that was making this alleyway loop back to the beginning? Was this the thing that was stopping me from entering the neighboring building?

"Hurry up and Come Out! You need to leave so they can see you!" The blue thing said, pointing at the door that was the 'exit'.

I didn't know what to do, I was scared, really scared. I'm stuck in a loop, if I walk through the doors at the end, then I return to the beginning, and that thing cuts me from my left foot, to my right foot, and up my left leg then my right leg and so on. If I walk through the door I'll die, if I do nothing I'll rot away in here! Is this the price that I have to pay for joining with those two?

"Help! Somebody Help me!" I yell in vain.

"Nobody can hear you scream in this alleyway. That is one of my abilities," It explains.

Nobody can hear me scream!? Nobody can come rescue me? Shit. I guess this really is the end. I drag myself back to the exit door, and walk through it. A sharp pain in my leg, just above me foot. I turn around, looking at the 'entrance'. I walk towards it and try to open the door, but it's no use. It won't budge. I'm stuck in here. I'm really going to die.

I bundle myself up into a ball, I know I'm an adult, but what else am I supposed to do in this situation? Keep running through the door, keep getting, keep bleeding?

"Are you Lucia Shinjitsu per chance?" Said a voice.

"Who are you? Where are you?" I shot up, glancing around frantically.

"Answer the question," they said in an unfriendly tone.

"Yes, I am. Why do you want to know?" I ask.

"Good, that means I caught the right person. You have become a victim to my stand, 'Never Ending Tunnel'. It has the ability to turn a pathway whose exit is front of it's entrance into a loop. Every time you walk through the doors at the end, well, you know what happens. I'm my boss' executioner. He makes me get rid of people he doesn't want snooping around. His stand should be entering soon so you can have a peaceful death," They said.

Fuck that! I ain't dying to their boss, now that I know he's coming, I need to think of a way to get Jin and Mina to get near here. Then I remember that Jin has a phone on him. I dial his number, quickly. It's ringing, I need them to get here quickly!

 **Jin's POV**

I was sleeping peacefully, but then, an infernal racket woke up both me and Mina. It was my phone, Lucia was calling.

"Hello? What the hell are you doing, calling us at a time like this?" I ask, making sure my annoyance was clear in my voice.

"I don't have time for your sass! I'm bleeding from my left foot, my right foot, and a little bit from my left leg. Come to the alleyway closest to the hotel, but don't go in it, it's a trap!" She responds.

"What do you mean a trap? Is there an enemy stand user there? Are you fighting someone?"

"No, just come here quickly, apparently their boss is coming!"

She hung up on me. I sighed and we got out of our beds. We ran to the point that Lucia told us to go to. I couldn't see any signs of danger. I looked into the alleyway, there wasn't anyone in it, I shone a flashlight into it and everything.

"Was this just a prank? It's not very funny," I sigh.

Mina insists that I stay, but I can't be bothered. I hand Mina my phone so she can take any incoming calls. I'm returning to the hotel.

 **Lucia's POV**

I got up from the ground and put my phone away. They should be outside by now, I hope. I don't know what to do now. Sure Shot is useless in this situation. Then, an overwhelmingly powerful feeling enters the hallway. In the darkness I make out a shape, a humanoid figure, wearing a cloak. Then I realize what it is. According to Jin's description, this should be Locked Away. I've run out of time. It was slowly making it;s way to me, I have no idea how I'm going to get out of this. I sat there, until it was so close that I could see it clearly. By that point I couldn't stay still, and I ran through the doorway, forgetting about what would happen. A cut to my right leg made me remember.

"You have nowhere to run Lucia Shinjitsu. You will die here," It says, moving towards me.

Then I hear louder footsteps, rushing towards this alleyway, was it the stand user? I move back to the exit, pressing myself again't the wall, when I realize the shape of someone else, draped in black. This was the stand user of Locked Away! I took a picture of him with Sure Shot's flash on, in order to blind him, and then I smashed Sure Shot onto his head. It was a sacrifice that had to be made. I had his picture I can reveal his identity to Jin and Mina, we can get closer to solving this mystery. I couldn't worry about the 'executioner' right now, I had to deal with this guy. I made sure he was still on the ground, he was. That's when I noticed an item at my feet. A shiny, black coin. It had a small message engraved into it, "If you are seeing this, you have been destined to die."

What!?

Then I feel a grip on my head, it struggled and tried to attack the attacker that was behind me, but it was no use.

"This is Locked Away's secondary ability! He has the power to make the veins in whatever part of your body that he touches burst!" The man said.

"Wh-"

I looked at my phone, it had been sent! Yes! I did it!

 **Mina's POV**

Goddamn that Jin! He just left. I rushed towards the alleyway, taking in a slow breath a few time's a walked into the alleyway. It was dark, sure, but not scary. It was straight, I could see the other end of it from here. Something rushed into my head, telling me to run to the entrance of a neighboring building. I saw what my head was talking about and rushed there. Then the alleyway shifted, and some other guy was there.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked him, with a confused tone.

"I could ask you the same thing, how'd you get here when my stand was blocking this off?" He asked.

Oh, this guys the enemy stand user. OK. A few seconds later he was lying on the ground. I don't think he's dead. This stand ability of his evaporated, and then...POP!A loud spurting sound, actually. I looked out at the hallway. I held back my screams and hid.

Lucia Shinjitsu hasdied(?)!

Stand Name: Sure Shot

Cause of death(?): Blood loss

She was destined to die as soon as she joined Jin and Mina, even though she knew this, she joined anyways. In her efforts, she revealed the Boss' identity and weakness to light!

I waited for a few minutes before looking back in. He was gone, and all that he left was Lucia's body. Unlike me, who had my left arm's veins burst, Lucia's head was targeted, making sure she'd die instantly. I approached the body, Sure Shot was broken, I rummaged through her pockets, all she had was her phone. I felt Jin's phone buzz. I ignored it, and took Lucia's bloodied phone. I turned it on, fixing it with Crazy Diamond. Then I realized something, I went back to Lucia, and used Crazy Diamond and repaired her head. I hope that that'll be enough for the professionals to save him. He may be dead, but he could still be partially alive, I used up all my energy repairing the phone, if I had thought of fixing him first... I returned to the hotel after making sure the ambulances found him (And that other guy) and went back into the room.

 **Stand Stats:**

 **Stand Name: Never Ending Tunnel**

 **Stand User: ??? (Boss' Executioner)**

 **Namesake: Never Ending Tunnel (Song by Love me Butch)**

 **Stats:**

 **Destructive Power: E**

 **Speed: None**

 **Range: Length of hallway**

 **Precision: None**

 **D. Potential: None**

 **Durability: A**

 **Ability: Never Ending Tunnel: This stand can possess any hallway or path that has an entrance and an exit in front of each other, there is no limit to how long this tunnel can be. Once possessed, whoever walks into the tunnel has five seconds to get out, or they'll be trapped by the stand. Once trapped, the stand will put a door where the exit is and where the entrance is. If the person trapped in the tunnel walks through the door at the exit, they will return to the entrance door, and then part of them will get cut (works up the body until it reaches the head. It cuts their backside). This will continue until the User lets the person out, or they die. Tunnels created by this stand will also surround the tunnel in an invisible wall, stopping escape.**


	5. The Family Heirloom

Upon arriving in the room, everything as dark. I couldn't see a thing. I felt along the wall, eventually reaching the light switch. I flicked on the light, and what I saw confused me. Everything was on the roof, or, I was standing on the roof, like the world was flipped, and I was the only one who was still being affected by gravity. I tried jumping, and I hit my head on the floor, and my feet fell back, hitting the floor. I got up, rubbing my head. I get up, standing on the door.

"What's going on here?" I ask myself, sitting on the wall.

Then the doorbell rang, I open the door, and Jin walks in. He walks in and looks around. He closes the door, and finally notices me

Jin's POV

"How did you get on the wall?" I ask, looking at Mina, who was sitting on the wall.

"You tell me. Also, why the hell did you leave the area in front of the alleyway? Lucia's been hospitalized!" She says, angrily.

"Wait, seriously? What happened?"

"Locked Away used it's ability, the vein bursting one, and blew the veins in her head."

"Well, now I feel bad. I guess that's just another reason we need to take him down." I say, "Can I have my phone? You haven't done anything to it, right?"

She hands me my phone, and I turn it on. New messages from Lucia? Wasn't she doing something in that alleyway though? When did she have time to send these? I turn on my phone and check my messages.

Lucia: Hey Jin, I found out Locked Away's weakness! It's light, it makes his stand materialize!

Lucia: I won't be coming back for a while, so I gave you Sure Shot, or to be more precise, your phone. Just use the camera app!

And the messages end there. Apparently my phone has Sure Shot in it? I open my camera app and take a photo of Mina. The photo was taken, and at the bottom was a slider and a description of what's happening in the photo. I moved the slider to the start (it was in the middle), and, just like Sure Shot, I saw what happened earlier. Mina was on the roof earlier. Unlike Lucia's Sure Shot, I could look around the room, like how you can on Google Maps or a 360 video. I put the phone away, and Mina was on the floor now. She got up.

"You finally got down!" I joke.

"It's more of a hassle than you think..." She says, getting up.

As soon as she gets up, she flies to the left, smashing through the one window in our room.

"Mina!" I run after her, she's not flying left anymore, but she's falling down to the ground and we're on the 5th floor. I rush out of my room, and use Break Free to create holes in the floor, dropping through each floor, one at a time. I reach the ground floor, I'm kind of exhausted and my legs hurt after falling through several floors. I rush out of the lobby, it only took me a few seconds to reach the outside area. She's about to hit the floor. I lunge to try and catch her, and luckily, I manage to catch with only hurt arms.

"Thanks for that," Mina sighed.

"No problem, let's just go back to our room, and hope that doesn't happen again," I say.

It was morning now. Mina and I leave the hotel, collect our things and set off to continue our journey, getting back on track. Then, giant flowers sprout from the ground, breaking the concrete underneath and sprouting.

"What's going on?" I ask, staring at the giant stem.

Tall blades of grass replaced the concrete, spreading across the ground.

"Hey, can you guys get me a petal? I would get it myself, but I can only cut things down," Someone came out from behind a blade of grass.

"We can't reach that," I say.

"It's fine, I'll cut it down so you can get it!" He says.

Then, a large scythe appears out of nowhere, I duck, making sure I can avoid the blade. Slowly, the thing holding the scythe started appearing, then disappeared, along with the scythe. I walk up the stem, and pull of a petal, but that then turns into bones.

"What the fuck!" I jump back, surprised.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they did that..." He said.

"What the hell is happening? What was that scythe? Why did that petal turn into bones?" I ask.

"If you saw that scythe..." He starts, "Then it's here with us..."

"What's here?" I ask.

"Shhhh... Be quiet. If it's here, then we have to be still and quiet," He whispers, "It's called Dark was the Night, and if you can see it..."

A scythe appears behind him, and stabs down, piercing the man. Fear and pain spread across his face, and we was dragged through the grass, leaving a trail of blood as it went.

"We need to hide, Jin!" Mina says, stating the obvious.

We run away from where Dark was the Night appeared. We didn't know where it would appear next, but when it did, it would probably take one of us away as well.

We continued running through the massive blades of grass, that could probably cut us open. We hearrustling in the dirt. We freezein fear that Dark was the Night would attack us, but it was just another guy. He was peeking out from behind a blade of grass.

"Have you seen it..? Dark was the Night?" He asks. I don't respond.

Just as I think it was safe, blood drips onto his head, anditappeared again. In it's full form.

"If you can see my stand, then your already under it's effect," He says, "I am Fantaji Makazu, the leader of the boss' elite guard. My squad has been tasked with killing you. My ally should be here any second now."

Right on queue, another guy appeared, "My name Juryoku Kamazi, and my, stand Mad World, can change how gravity effects someone. It can also freeze small objects in place, up to the size of the average baby."

"So you were the one who tried flinging me through the window?" Mina asks.

"Yes, however, if there's not a solid surface in the next 10m from the person at any time, they will become unaffected by Mad World," He explains.

By this point, we were surrounded by the two stand users. While they were explaining everything, the area around us had changed into some kind mansion or house. Perfect for Mad World's effect, but we should still be cautious of Dark was the Night, who was pretty much the god of this world seeming as it can change the shape of the world. I ran from the room I was currently in. I could hear Mina following close behind me, and our two enemies taking a different route. We reached the second floor of the building. We took a break for a little bit to catch our breath. Just a few seconds into our break, a large blade slid into the room from the left wall. We got up quickly and ran. The blade slid through the wall, gliding towards us. The walls turned to glass, and we saw our pursuers. Dark was the Night's blade was sliding through the glass, like water. We ran to a door in front of us, I couldn't pay attention to our enemies, or how they were standing on the same floor as us from outside the house. We opened the door, and within the room was a largespiral staircase. The blade had disappeared for now. The staircase was so long that I couldn't see the top. I began the climb, Mina following close behind. The staircase just kept going, as if it was getting longer and longer. As we climbed, we finally reached another door, I thrust it opened and ran through, but I didn't realize that there was nothing behind that door. I dropped to the ground, I dizzily get up. The floor was soft and almost like water. I got up, looks like Mina had followed me here as well. I had only now noticed that I was sinking into the ground, it was some kind of quicksand!

We were slowly sinking into the ground, I started running, trying to escape the sinking floor. The house was gone now, the world had changed once more. Fantaji was coming towards us, his stand was charging towards us, racing it's user. I continued running away, but decided to build up the courage to attack them. Once again, the world changed into a market street. I summoned Break Free and went for a stand rush. I landed a few hits, but Dark was the Night was faster than I anticipated. It swung it's large scythe, cutting my hand, I had managed to avoid most of it's attack It seemed like Mina was being stalled by Juryoku's Mad World, being moved from side to side. Dark was the Night continued it's assault, swinging it's scythe like a madman. Every time it swung it's scythe, it got bigger and bigger, making it harder to avoid it. I used my stand to hit it's shoulder. The punch connects, and it winds back a bit. The scythe returns to it's normal size. I continue my attack, throwing punch after punch, pushing it back. It starts sinking into the ground, but I continue my assault still. Focusing on the head. I throw my last punch as hard as I can muster. The punch nearly misses, but connects. I can see Fantaji falling over and toppling onto the ground. The stand stops sinking and has dropped its scythe. Break Free grabs it's head and pulls it back to the surface so it can pummel it with the good ol' 'ora ora'. Fantaji fell to the ground, most likely dead. The world becomes normal again. Several people are looking at us strangely, makes me feel weird. Juryoku looks like he's been defeated as well. We collect our things from the hotel, as if we hadn't just gone through all that stuff, with all the world changing. We set off on our journey, most likely with more interruptions along the way.

Mina and I continued our journey, we had traveled for about a day or so when we were attacked by some official looking people.

"What do you want? I'm going somewhere, get outta the way," I threaten them, hoping that'll get them to move.

They were in suits, and had baseball caps on that were labeled with the letters 'SPW'.

"We're agents from the SpeedwagonFoundation. We're here to inform you that your mother has died," One of them said.

"What the hell did you just say!? My mother is dead? That's biggest load of bull I've ever heard! She's only 50 or something! Did she get a disease?" I asked.

"We aren't sure of the cause of death," They said calmly, "We can take you to where her body was found. She died in her residence at 6:00PM yesterday during our daily check of the house."

"Daily check of the house? When did that start happening?" I ask. This starting to get suspicious. I don't trust these fellows.

"Ever since you were born, your father requested our services. He wanted to make sure they had passed your mother's stand down to you," They said.

"Jeez, to think someone like m father would do something like that. He really is as bad as I thought he was," I sighed to myself, "Can you guys take us both there. I want to make sureit'ssafe."

"That's why we came here to get you, please come with us."

I followed the two of them reluctantly to a chopper. From there, we flew to a town near Rome, my hometown. Upon arrival, we waved the two of them goodbye and I walked to my house. When I got in, everything was overturned and the place was in ruins. I walked to the second floor, where my mother most likely was. Just as I thought, she was up there. Motionless, paralyzed. Looks like Locked Away decided to come here. I went to the first floor again, and moved a bookcase in the living room. Underneath it was a small arrow. One of the few left in existence as far as I know. Calling it an arrow is a generous term. It's more like an arrowhead. It was rusty when I found it, but we cleaned it up. It's a nice colour, gold and black with some silver. I found it resting at the edge of a sewer pipe near in a waterway in Rome. I just happened upon it, but it felt like I was being drawn to it, like fate. I took it with me, my last memory of my mother. My father had left when I was born, after the SPW Foundation checked my stand capability. He was crazy, killed a few people and got sent to G.D.St Prison. It wasn't his first time getting sent away. He died there recently, around the time the mass-killings happened at the prison. We left the house and began a search for this guy, who had alluded us for so long. It had been a few days since Lucia's near death, so if we lost another person, we'd be in trouble. One person against a whole organization.

"There you are, Jin Morioshi. Stand Name, Break Free. The other is Mina Higashikata. Stand Name Crazy Diamond," A voice said from behind us.

I turned around, it was the guy who was using the stand 'Prism'.

"What do you want? Finally decided to die, huh?" I asked.

"Nothing of the sort. I would like to help you against Locked Away," He said.

"Huh? But weren't you allied with him or something last time we met? Why the sudden change of heart?" I asked.

"You don't need to worry about that, they're personal reasons. My stand is the perfect stand to defeat his Locked Away. My stand projects light, which makes his stand materialize," He said.

I'll be keeping a close eye on him, but for now I'm going to let him join us. We split into 2 teams, I was going solo. We were all searching around the house. I was searching the alleys that were nearby and they searched the alleys far away. We were limiting our search to alleyways for now, as that was the most likely place for him to be in. We all had devices that we could use to contact each other, we could our coordinates from this device so we could get to there if we had found him. I searched alleyway after alleyway, and found nothing. Then, in one of the alleyways, I found a coin, engraved on the back was the message, "If you are seeing this, you have been destined to die". What the hell is this? Some sick joke? I feel a rush of wind behind me, and the feeling of the heirloom is gone now. I turn around, and he's standing there. I press the button to signal everyone.

"I must thank you, Jin Morioshi. You have given me the item I needed to make my stand reach it's peek potential," He said.

He turned on a flashlight and shined it at his stand, slowly revealing it's true form. Then it stabbed itself with the arrowhead. A bright light engulfed the area. At the end of it, he was there, and a new stand. It looked similar, but was different somehow.

A small purple 'X' appeared underneath me. The light around me got brighter, I moved off of the 'X', slightly. Just as I move off of it, a small laser shoots from the goddamn Moon at the 'X'. It cut straight through my hand. I run at the enemy, but I just started walking on the wall, then the roof, then on the wall and back onto the floor.

"This is one of the new powers of Locked Away, who has become 'Locked Away Requiem'. It has the ability to manipulate space, and create as solid ball of space around someone, who can walk around in it. That is not the only new power of my stand."

 **Stand Stats:**

 **Stand Name: Dark was the Night**

 **Stand User: Fantaji Makazu (Leader of Boss' Elite Guard Squad)**

 **Namesake: Dark was the Night (Compilation Album)**

 **Stats:**

 **Destructive Power: A**

 **Speed: A (Ability speed: B)**

 **Range: A (Roughly the size of Tokyo can be affected by it's ability, however it can move 100Maway from it's user)**

 **Precision: A**

 **D. Potential: None**

 **Durability: D**

 **Ability: Fictionalized Reality: This stand can make things appear in the real world, however, they are only visible to stand users. This is done by sendingsubliminal messages to the brain, making the brain think it's real. Only people who are under this effect can see the stand.**


	6. A Day in the Lifecof Mina Higashikata

"The fuck's up with me walking on thin air!?" I ask, expecting an answer from the guy who's trying to kill me.

"My stand has bent the space around you, your walking on the floor, but that floor has been curled into a sphere," He explains, "However, it won't last very long, and it's probably finished now.

If I'm being honest, I wasn't expecting an answer from the guy who's trying to kill me, but whatever. Just like he said, it's worn off. I walk away from the place that was just a sphere, and rush towards the enemy.

"Good grief... I wasn't expecting to find you, and you even used my family heirloom. I'm going to have to kill you, so you don't keep causing more trouble for me," I say.

Just as I'm about to reach him, a shade moves upwards and punches me. I'm a little confused for a bit. The shade punched me? That sounds ridiculous. Then I remember that one guy that I fought that one time, and it all makes sense.

"You brought your lackeys with you too? This is gonna take longer than I thought," I say to myself.

The Shade finally gets out of it's own realm, looking verymenacingwhile doing so.

"I am the boss' right-hand man. I will not allow lowly scum like you to hurt him," It says.

"Hey! Who you calling lowly scum!" I retaliate.

A few moments later, and my backup arrives. I know this because there was a bright light behind me. I create a hole underneath me, and fall in. I seal the top and hear the rainbow laser pass over the area. I open the hole and climb out, the lights in the alleyway have been fixed by Crazy Diamond. Mina and the Prism Guy are both there. I join up with them. Locked away and The Shade are at a disadvantage now, we've got the upper hand.

"Who's the lowly scum now!" I say, with maybe a little bit too much confidence.

The area is still dark, and the lights only illuminate part of the alley, but we can probably win, and defeat this soul stealing bastard once and for all. I rush them once more, hopping between the lights in order to avoid The Shade. Mina was following me, and Prism Guy was staying under the first light, letting his stand absorb the light.

"So, Hikari Furasshu, you have turned traitor on our group?" The Shade asks, popping out.

"Yes, I cannot bring myself to work with you, Kage Yomi. Killing innocents is something I will stand for," He responds.

"Then why did you agree to kill Jin Morioshi?" Kage asks back.

"I've decided to forgive his background for the time being. Your group is a larger threat."

"We have a special plan for you, traitor. It will be coming into effect soon."

Their conversation ends, and, I have managed to get close enough to beat the shit out of the boss.

"Surprise, bitch!" I yell, before releasing a flurry of punches with Break free. I can see Locked Away Requiem's hands moving, they're fast, but I can see that a few hits are connecting, and for the first time, I've actually hit this bastard.

"My name is Norio Miashi, and I unlocked this stand in prison," He tells me.

"Huh? Why are you telling me your name?" I ask, I'm puzzled by this, but I still continue hitting him with as many punches as I can get through.

"I am telling you this so you can know the name of the man who kills you."

In one swift movement, he moves out of the of my punches, as if he didn't even exist.

"My stand, has already touched your shoe."

"Huh? Oh!" I realize what I have to do, I kick off my shoes, both of them, just to be safe. According to certain sources, there's a stand that can blow up anything it touches, thank god I did my research. Just as I thought, my left shoe blew up. Thank god he telegraphed his attack. I reach the floor, and I steady myself, before turning around to confront him. But he's gone, the only thing left is The Shade, who is actually dragging Norio down with him, back into their own world.

"Dammit! They got away!" I yell.

"We'll never be able to kill that guy at this rate. We need to kill Kage and Fantaji. Get rid of his top dogs, and he'll be alone," Hikari, suggests. That sounds like the best plan we have.

Problem is, we have no idea how many more assassins they've got.

"Hands up! Down on your knees!" Someone yells, they're at the front of the alleyway, we can't escape.

We get down on our knees and raise our hands, I can see a guns, mostly pistols, 1 revolver. One of them walks up to us, passing by what I guess were the guards, and asks me, "Have you seen this object?"

I stare at the object, it's the arrowhead that I just had.

"Yeah, someone took it off me just then," I respond.

"Do you know what a 'stand' is?" He asks, his face covered by the darkness of the alleyway.

"Yes, the three of us are stand users," I respond, one mishap could lead to us being filled with lead.

He walks back to the guards and tells them something, they put their guns down, and we're ordered to stand.

"If you have seen this arrow, do you know what it is capable of?" He asks.

"Yes," I respond.

"Have you seen someone use it? Who has it?"

"A leader of an assassin organization used it recently, in this alleyway. It changed his stand, made it stronger."

"Who used it? What is their name?"

"Norio Miashi, his stand has the ability to steal souls, and use the abilities of other stands if it's taken that user's soul."

"Thank you for your cooperation. My name is Giorno Giovanna. I am the current leader of Passione. We'll keep an eye out for the arrow, so we can get it to safer hands."

And then they left, once they had all gone, we left as well and headed towards the nearest hotel building. We spent the night there, our misadventures were nearing their end, but we had no idea how much longer it would be to the end.

 **Mina's POV**

We had just arrived in Italy, nearly gotten ourselves killed, then sleep like nothing had ever happened. Throughout this whole journey, we've been attacked by stand user, after stand user, in an attempt to kill the person who roped me into this bizarre adventure, Jin Morioshi. It wasn't fun having near death experiences, but I feel like a changed person. I got out of the uncomfortable hotel bed, which wreaked of alcohol, and looked around our shabby room. Jin had already left the room, probably waiting for me in the lobby so we can get going. I sighed, and left the room. I walked to the lobby, and collected my belongings. Just as I thought, Jin was there.

"Took you long enough," He sighed.

I sighed back, and we left the hotel. I guess Jin had a shower, he didn't smell like alcohol, after all, and I could still smell it coming off of my own body.

"What should we do next?" I asked. I was always the sidekick, following commands is what I do in this whole thing.

"I don't really know. Maybe we should get some food? I'm hungry," He suggested.

I had no complaints, I was hungry too. I hadn't eaten since we arrived in Italy, and that was a day or two earlier. We arrived a cafe and got some food. I keep on asking myself why I allied myself with him. We met in a damn alley, and we were attacked by someone, and that Norio guy came and attacked us, I was hospitalized, for a short while anyways, then we've been hitting the road for the rest of the time. I had only now noticed that Jin had already finished his food, it's normally quite rare for him to finish his food before me, he likes to savor food, take his time. I quickly finished my food, so we could get going. We continue our journey, we weren't sure where we were going, but we just had to find Norio, and finally defeat him.

"Say, Jin, where are we going?" I ask, looking in his direction.

"I heard that we could get some information at a warehouse nearby, I think we should go there. Odds are it's a trap, but there might really be information there."

"I guess it's worth the risk, we could get information out of whoever is there. If there is anyone there, of course."

We make our way to this warehouse Jin was talking about. It wasn't abandoned, so that was something. We walk in cautiously, Jin taking the lead. We walk to the center of the warehouse, boxes surrounded the area. I heard footsteps, closing in on us.

"Break Free!" I hear a yell from nearby.

Jin is sent flying backwards into some nearby boxes. I move back to where he is and heal him with Crazy Diamond.

"Where are they?" I ask, looking around.

"I dunno. But I definitely didn't see them," Jin said, getting up from the boxes, "But they were right beside me."

"So... They can turn invisible. We're just going to need to listen," I say, being captain obvious.

"Right, I'll make a hole, and I can ambush them, just wait nearby," Jin whispers.

He creates a hole behind the box, and I stood near it, hoping the enemy would take the bait.

"Hey, Mina!" I heard a voice call out nearby.

"Who's there! Show yourself!" I yell in response.

"It's me, Jin!" It answers back.

"But Jin is with me right now, I won't be fooled by you!" I yell.

"They're a fake!"

"You're the fake!

"Is there anyway to prove who is real and who is not?"

"Hey, Jin, it's safe to come out now," I yell down to Jin, he comes out of the hole.

"They left?" He asks. I nod.

"I forgot something... Is it fine if I ask you a question?" I ask. I peer over his shoulder, something is starting to take shape behind him.

"Yeah sure, ask away," He sighs.

"Who was the stand user of Sure Shot V2? I forgot his name..."

"I don't remember either."

He doesn't remember?

"So, where is therealJin? I don't want to work with a fake anymore."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You see, none of our enemies know who uses Sure Shot V2, but me and especially Jin knows." I explain, feeling quite smug with myself, "You're a fake, because you don't know who uses Sure Shot V2."

"So, you figured me out, Mina Higashikata. Looks like I will have to reveal myself now."

They climb out of the hole, and in a flash of light, they change back to normal. In actuality, they were a slender woman with orange hair.

"My name is Kakusu Nise. My stand, Copycat. It allows me to assume the identity of that person, if they have a stand, my stand will gain the look and ability of that stand. It'll even make the person I'm copying invisible, so I don't need to deal with a 'There's two of you' scenario."

"So, you admit to being fake? At least your honest."

"Know that you know of my identity, I will need to remove myself from this situation," She said.

"Huh?"

"I will commit suicide, so I can stop you from learning anything."

It was at that point that I saw a small canister on the ground, which exploded into smoke. When it finally disappeared, she was already dead.

"Well, that's the end of that. Come one Mina," Jin said, as if nothing had just happened.

"Okay..." I sigh, and follow him out of the building.

I turn back one last time, to see the body, but it was gone. Where had it gone?

Either way, this kind of day was normal by this point. When will this end?

 **Jin's POV**

"We need to find a place to hide from enemy stands" Mina suggests

"Yare Yare Daze," I mumble, "Can I get some break from these assassins for crying out loud?" I hear a loud noise blaring through my ears. Mina and I jump around to see what fate had install for us. "What the hell was that?"

"Nothing is behind us how bizarre."

"Hmmm. Can I use your camera Jin?" She asks, of course I knew what Mina means so I just nod back.

"Hehe," whispers a quiet and sadistic voice.

"I bet you are one of those assassins that the Boss hired," I yell, "Answer me!

"What good will it do when I tell my motive?" This bastard answers back, "What am I saying? It doesn't matter even if you have knowledge of my Stands ability."

"Don't be so cocky," Mina objects, "we've fought plenty of stand users."

"But my ability is unlike many others." The voice says back "I was gonna tell you what my stand ability is, but I thought it wouldn't be fun at all." There was that loud noise again but this time something was pressed against my back. "Too easy" the voice behind me.

"ORA!" I yell. I make a hole instantly behind me and I heard a yelp. However, I realized, there was a hole on my back as well.

"JIN!" Mina yells as she starts to bring out Crazy Diamond. As soon as possible, I was as good as new.

"Thank you Mina." I say "If it weren't for your Crazy Diamond I would've black out." Enough chit chat, I need to focus on the enemy.

"I took a photo of where you were." Mina grinned.

"I'm going to check on the enemy in the hole, find out how this bastard got close to us." I instruct. I look over the hole, but the person was nowhere to be seen in the 20-meter pit. "Houdini?" I wondered, "I'm sure he fell in." Mina handed me my phone back and quickly I went back a recent ago to witness the events just right before that draw. It seem like he appear through thin air

Mina said. "Perhaps his stand ability is to turn invisible?"

"I don't think so Mina," I concede, "I think his ability is to teleport!"

"The ability to teleport?" Mina repeats. "Why do you think that is the ability of his stand is to teleport anyway?"

"Why would he reappear just to attack?"

"That may seem so."

"We need to find out his limit." We went back to back just in case he decided to attack us.

"Not bad!" The enemy finally speaks but he isn't hiding this time. He looks rather short but buffed.

"Name?" I ask

"Aki Narumaki."

"I was wondering if I was ever going to know your name before I beat you up."

This asshole starts laughing hysterically.

"DID YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU COULD BEAT ME." He said cheerful, "MY STAND IS CHA CHA SLIDE AND MY STAND ABI-."

"We already figured it out," Mina interrupted "Your stand's ability is to teleport!" The enemy's expression does not change to the slightest bit.

"Why are you fucking smiling, its over for you." I declare.

"My stand happens to have a 2ndability." He says proudly.

"A second ability?" Mina asks, confused by their statement.

"Cha Cha Slide is also able to bring objects to able to bring things towards me," He says.

Just a few moments later, a flower pot behind me disappears and reappears in his hand.

"I don't get it, when are you going to be able to use that ability?" I ask, "It doesn't seem that practical."

What he didn't realize is, while I was trash talking his stand, I had gotten a couple meters closer, he was in Break Free's range. I put a hole underneath him, and he fell down, I sealed the top, but he had already moved to higher place using his teleportation. I rush underneath him, and slam him down with a few swift punches to his gut. He lands on the ground, he gets up slowly, but me and Mina have already closed the distance, he teleports away again, escaping us. All that's left is the flowerpot from earlier. I hear the loud noise again, and this time the flowerpot is flying upwards. It hits me square in the face, and I topple over. Compared to other things I've been hit with on my journey, this was like throwing a biscuit at me. I get up, and give this guy a death stare.

"You're dead meat. Nobody hits me with a flowerpot and gets away with it," I slowly move towards him.

At that moment I get hit in the back of the head again. I look behind me, and see a brick on the ground. I pick it up with Break Free, and throw it fast enough for him to not notice. This time he topples to the ground, and I rush at him, with Mina. As much as I want to beat the shit out of him, I let Mina combine his head with the brick. I rush away from the area, in order to get some cement paste. I return to them, with more bricks and the cement paste. I let Mina combine him with the bricks.

"Does he really deserve this?" Mina asks, questioning my morals.

"He hit me with a flowerpot and a brick. I think this is fine."

A few moments later, and he's stuck to the ground, a random slab of bricks, stuck to the ground. Just don't worry about the eyes.

Two speedwagon foundation members are waiting for us back at the hotel I was kidnapped from.

"Why are you here?" I ask.

"We're here to take you back to Japan. We're also sorry to say that Lucia Shinjitsu has passed away. One of our members found her body in an alleyway, covered in cuts," The member tells me.

"Well... We have one more reason to kill that guy then."

Hikari, finally found us again, after that night. Looks like he's coming with us. We journey back to Japan, where we're all ready to end this whole thing.

"Oh, hey... Can you drop us off near the abandoned plaza? I want to see that, I'll make my way home myself."

We had arrived closer to the plaza then when we left. Nearby the area that we landed at there was an amusement park, but, there was only one attraction that was actually available. A mirror maze. No one seemed to be there, but we didn't feel like going in. There were three of us by this point, and we didn't have time to look around the place. So we looked around anyways. The place was, well, rundown. The stalls were broken, the attractions were broken (except for the mirror maze), everything was absolutely destroyed. So, because we were under time constraints, we walked into the mirror maze. It was weird, and we had only just gotten in. Whoever made this were really good at special effects. I could've sworn a few times I saw a transparent string drifting through the air, and a stand looking thing walking through the mirrors. It was actually kind of cool. We got lost after a while, so we decided to get out. We had walked for a few minutes, when that man in the mirror had jumped out if the mirror, and stabbed me in the back.

"What the hell?" I look around, the stand looking thing in the mirror, was looking back at me.

Suddenly, a hole opened underneath me, I jump away before the hole has a chance to get me.

"What's happening here?" I ask, looking at the hole.

I summon Break Free, so I can smash the glass. But when I summoned it, my stand just stood there, not moving. After a while, it broke the glass, and it picked up a shard, then rushed Mina with it, but she was outside of it's range, so it couldn't reach her.

"Call that feral thing back! If you can't control it, then don't summon it," Hikari sighed.

"I can't call it back, I can't even control it!" I yell.

Hikari pulls out his flashlight and shines it at the area around us. When it shined on my stand, it showed the transparent string going into the wound on my back, which had been mirrored onto my stand.

"This is a stand attack!" I finally figured it out.

I walk towards my stand, and start pulling out the strings, but when I did that, I could feel my ribs being pulled back, so I stopped. We continue our journey, Break Free finally called back. We finally reach a circular room, at the end of it is a man holding a marionette, which had strings coming out of an open mouth.

"You have finally reached me. Congratulations," He says, "I am Maro Minashu."

The thing in the mirror walks out, it was actually a stand, which was following us the whole time. Behind it, still in the mirror, is it's user.

"He Miro Hansha. That's his stand, Shower. My stand is Puppets," Maro explains, "And you three have walked into our trap, just as we planned."

Shower was walking towards us, slowly. Puppets' strings had returned to it's mouth, I think. It's closed, so that's safe to assume. Mina healed my wound, and I beat the crap out of Shower. Few of my hit's landed, as I saw them coming out of a different mirror. It leaped at Mina, stabbing a glass shard into her shoulder, wiggling it around, trying to get it deeper in. I punched the thing backwards, and removed the glass. Just at that moment, Puppets' mouth opened, and it's strings seeped into Mina's arm.

"When Puppets' strings enter someone's body, it coils around every bone in their body. forcibly removing it, also remove every bone in your body," He explains.

Shower enters the mirror again, and Crazy Diamond comes out, being controlled by the strings, it starts trying to pull out the strings. I rush towards the puppeteer, but Shower has already leaped out of the mirror, trying to stab me, I swiftly dodge the shard, and stand in front of Maro.

"Yare yare daze. Trying to get my friends to kill each other. That's simply unacceptable. I'm going to have to teach you what's what," I say.

Break Free comes out, and beats the shit out of Maro, with the good old 'ora ora'. He flew back, into the mirror, Shower had caught him, and put him down. the next thing it did, was run all over the place, smashing mirror after mirror, scattering the shards everywhere.

"It's making more places to come out of!"

I ran across the shattered glass, and continued punching Maro, but this time, Shower landed a hit on me, it was a small scratch, but I still had to be careful. By this point, Maro was badly injured and Miro was pretty much unscathed. I could see Shower leaping at me again, instead of running, I grab it's neck with Break Free. It's legs have entered a mirror shard, but, it's upper body is completely exposed. So, I beat the shit out of the head, and only head. Once I'm done, the head had shattered open, and Miro was out of the mirror. I looked at Maro, who looked quite scared. He crawled away, grabbed a mirror shard and killed himself. I beat the shit out of a dying man, just to make sure he would pass over.


	7. Ending the Line

We had escaped the mirror maze, and we were on our way to the end point, the abandoned plaza, where we will finally defeat Norio Miashi. We split up for the time being, so we wouldn't stick out as much, but we were all headed towards the same place; The Plaza.

 **Mina's POV**

We had split up so we would stick out less. I had gone for a more westward approach. I was walking through the old area, keeping an eye out for shifting shadows, or anything like that. I heard a whisper from nearby. It was repeating "Die, die, die". It was quite unsettling and spooky. Then it happened. A skull formed within the ground, and rose up, trying to consume me, I leaped out of the way, and the skeletal figure spoke, "If you can see me... You are already under it's effect."

I remember someone saying something like that not too long ago. That's it! This is Dark was the Night's doing. I kept walking, getting faster and faster, as more and more skeletons rose from the ground repeating that line, until a large wall appeared in front of me, and out came the creator of this world, Dark was the Night.

"Fancy seeing you here, Mina Higashikata. Have you come to defeat the boss? Unfortunately, as the leader of his elite guard, I must stop you there! You will not be seeing anyone ever again, nor will you ever see the sun rise, ever again," Fantaji said, coming out of the wall.

"So, you really did survive the first encounter. Looks like I'll be the one to kill you," I replied

The skeletons turned to ash, but there chant went on and the world around us crumbled. Several more stands began crawling out of the ground, but turning to ash before they could get up.

"What kind of show is this?" I ask

"This is no show. I am merely warming myself up."

I rushed at him, launching a volley of attacks at him, I landed a few, but most of them missed. Dark was the Night (Now being abbreviated to DWTN, so I don't have to keep writing it's name), jumped out to attack me, it managed to bite my shoulder, but that was all. What I only just realized was that it also poured bugs and insects onto the wound, along with dirt in an attempt to infect the wound. I brushed them off, and when they touched the ground, they were turned to dust, like the corpses. Suddenly, everything changed back to normal, except for DWTN, which had become massive, well, it was only it's head. It began eating away at the ground behind me, forcing me to go closer to the plaza. I had no idea where Fantaji was, but that didn't matter, all I had to do was get to the plaza. Knowing this, I turned around, and ran at the enemy. Summoning Crazy Diamond, I started punching Dark was the Night. The only thing I was able to hit was it's teeth, most of which are gone now.

"Shit! That hurts!" I heard Fantaji yell.

I ran towards the voice, and discovered his hiding place and attempted to punch him, but he sank into the ground, and appeared behind me, and DWTN had returned to normal size, it lowered it's scythe down, although I tried my best to dodge, My left arm got cut open. I ignored the pain and continued the battle. Spines began growing from the ground, trying to pierce straight through me. I looked around, searching for Fantaji. I see him, trying to get past me and head for the plaza, most likely where Norio is. I rush behind him, using my stands strength to propel me forwards, before finally reaching him, and giving him one final punch through his head. With him dead. I was able to continue to the plaza without a worry.

 **Hikari's POV**

I am going eastward to the plaza. We split up so we could surround Norio once we arrived at the plaza, or that's what I think, anyways. I was making sure I took the most direct route to the plaza, so that I'm not late when the rest of them arrived. It was quite quiet. Old shops and lights lined the street. Everything was still. To still. Just at that moment, a small black circle appeared in the middle of a streetlight.

"That's unusual," I think to myself.

I don't approach it, because it's mighty suspicious. I move into the light, and summon Prism to begin soaking in light, just in case it's what I think it is. A few moments later,itrose out of the ground, The Shade. It leaped out of the shadow, and barely managed to land in a new shadow. I hear a gun fire nearby, and a bullet bounces off of me.

"You can show yourself, Kage Yomi," I say to thin air. He has to be nearby.

"My bullet didn't affect you? You were hiding things from me, Hikari," Kage comes out from behind a building.

"There you are," I yell, before firing off a blast with Prism.

He dodges it, and sends The Shade after me. It lunges out towards me, touching the light. It begins melting, but creates a temporary shade in front me, I run out of the light, making me vulnerable to him and his stand. I can see the stand swimming after me, but I continue running, firing off a blast with Prism, using the rest of it's absorbed light. It hinders The Shade long enough for me to reach the next light. I begin absorbing the light, and let off one of the blasts, decimating two of the buildings. Unfortunately, Kage wasn't behind either of them.

"Do you think it'll be that easy to defeat me?" Kage says from behind a building.

"Of course I do. My stand is a stand that can remove the darkness that your stand dwells within," I answer back.

"Don't get cocky."

During the conversation, The Shade had gotten behind me, and grabbed me. I could feel it trying to drag me into it's shade world, I blasted the area it was in with Prism, which worked. I ran to the next streetlight, this time it wasn't just The Shade, but Kage was also firing at me. I used the last of the Prism's light energy to propel myself to the next light. I was starting to run out of lights to move to, so, I decided to burn down the rest of the buildings. When I finished, I saw Kage, he was wounded, but not dead. He was too hurt to use his stand now, so I walked straight up to him, and dealt the final blow by shooting him with his own gun. All that's left now is to get to plaza.

 **Jin's POV**

I took the most direct route, straight through the middle. It was dark the whole way. Old shops lined several areas that I passed through, but no signs of the enemy. I reached the plaza, at last.

"Looks like I got here first," I muttered to myself, stepping into the plaza.

"I was here first, actually," Said a voice coming from somewhere in the plaza.

I look around. I knew it was Norio Miashi, but I had no idea where he was, until I saw the glimmer of the arrow.

"There you are, Norio! It's time we settle the score!" I yell to him.

"Where are your friends? Have they been picked off by the two guards I've sent?" He answers.

"Two guards?" I ask.

"I sent my two most trusted bodyguards after your group, but it seems like you never saw them," He begins, "Which means they're being picked off as we speak."

I contemplated going back to help them, but I remembered that they went in to different directions, so I could only help one.

"Then, we'll have a 1 on 1. Me against you. Target against Assassin."

"Very well, I hope you are prepared to die."

He pulls the arrow up, and stabs his stand, while he's standing in one of few streetlights scattered across the area. In a quick flash of light, his stand had changed into it's requiem form. I took my time getting to him, examining the area, looking at each little detail in hopes for a tactical advantage. My one hope for this battle, is that I can win. Even if it costs me my own life. I had looked around enough, and he was still under a light, so I rushed at him, using Break free to send a volley punches his way. Most of them missed. I went for another round, but he seemed to have warped out of the way, appearing quite a way away from me.

"Teleportation?" I wondered.

This time, he was the one coming at me, using his stands range to keep distance between me and him. It lands a punch on my stand, it hurt, but didn't do much. I rush at him again, and, although his stand still hasn't materialized again, I throw a punch. It hits his coat, which just makes it float back a little. I jump back, using my stand to propel me backwards into a hole. Using my stands ability, I start tunneling forwards, by moving my tunnel forwards constantly. I then jump out if the ground, and grab his feet from underneath him, and then throw him into the light. I take my chance to jump out at him, throwing another volley, and landing nearly every punch. I throw one punch into his coat pocket, and stab myself on something. I recoil backwards. I look to see what it is.

"The arrow!?" We both say it at the same time.

In a flash of light, my stand changes it's form too, into a requiem stand.

"Looks like we're evenly matched now," I say.

"I will still win, my stand is still stronger than yours!" He says.

"Don't get so cocky!"

I rush at him again, trying to land as many punches as possible while he's under the light. A few land, and during the attack, he managed to grab my left arm. I fail to get out of his hold, but he let go too early, or his ability had no effect, because nothing happened to my arm.

"You're attempts at winning are futile, Jin," He says.

"I don't think so, Norio," I answer back, "I still have my stands newfound power to use."

That's my last resort move, so I can't use it yet. I continue my attack, pushing him back, he decides to go on the offensive and throw some punches, all of them land, and I'm sent tumbling backwards. I can see him moving closer to me, I start to get back up, but I'm knocked down again. I can see his stand's hand reaching for my head.

"It's over, Jin Morioshi. You have lost," He says, thinking he's won.

"It's not over yet..." I manage to say.

He's holding me down, but I grab his foot using a free hand, and trip him. Pretty easy thing to counter, but it worked. I once again push him into the light, "This time I'm not holding back!BREAK FREE REQUIEM!"

I pummel him down while sayingextremelycomplicated sentences (Well, I didn't have any pauses, and my stand was the one yelling it, but whatever), "ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!"

That felt good to get off my chest. He looked pretty beat up, so I decided to finally end this whole thing, "Goodnight, sweet douchebag!"

Just when I thought I had won, I felt a sudden burst of pain in my left and right leg. He had burst the veins while I was being a cocky dick!

"Who's the 'sweet douchebag' now?" He asked.

"Am I meant to answer that?" I ask. He didn't respond.

He reached into my body and grabbed what I can presume to be my heart. It was now or never, he was going to burst my heart open.

"Yare Yare Daze. Who knew I'd be doing your job for you?" I asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Break Free Requiem's ability: Never Ending Fall!"

I punch his chest, we were still under the light. Just like that, we're both falling down a pit, that we never even saw the top of.

"This is my requiem stand's ability. It's a one time use ability that let's me kill whoever I choose by landing a punch on them. The ability never ends, and we're both technically dead now, but our bodies won't be back there. We'll both fall forever, and we'll never reach the ground!"

Mina's POV

I had finally reached the plaza, I could see Hikari on the other side, we both looked at each other and searched the area. We found nothing, except a hole, which was beginning to seal itself. By the time we had gotten there, it was already too small for anyone to fit in it. All that we found were bloodstains, the requiem arrow, and Jin's phone. Norio and Jin were nowhere to be seen.

"JIN!" I called out. No response.

"Jin! Where are you!" Hikari called out, he got no response as well.

Were we too late? Was he dead? I picked up his phone. The last remaining thing he left. I called the SPW foundation withmy phone, and they searched the area. We were instructed to leave the search to them. A few days later, and the police were involved. A few days later, the news reported that someone had gone missing, and if anyone knew about there whereabouts, that they should contact the police. That person was Jin Morioshi. Years passed, and no one found him. He remained missing, and only Me, Hikari, and the members of the SPW foundation knew what had happened. He was remembered as 'The guy who would try to be funny, and the one who died protecting his family'. In the end, no one won. Norio's group had lost several members, including their highest ranking members, and fell apart, whereas we lost our leader, who died during the final battle. Maybe 10 years later, after the few years no one had found him, I was still thinking back to the whole journey, and how I entangled myself in it. I recall that the first thing I did when I returned home was get rid of that awful alcohol smell that I got from that one hotel. Eventually, I stopped searching for him as well. Finally accepting that he was gone forever, and moved on. That was the story of how I met and last a friend in a few short, seemingly short weeks.


End file.
